The Dark truth
by windrider37
Summary: This is now a crossover of resident evil and max ride. Ryan, also a genetic experiment, stumbles across and unbeleivable horror.Now he must find max and band with the flock to combat this evil. Based after MAX.Rated for blood and gore.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride. We all have James Patterson to thank for this amazing book.. It is awesome and I have nearly the whole series .

_Note: This is for people who have read the maximum ride series and are familiar with it. Enjoy!_

**Intro : The fugitive.**

Ryan gripped his knife, quietly waiting for the odd looking Erasers. He had been on the run for almost a month, having broken out of a secret facility in England. He hadn't had it bad there, unlike many that were held there. This place… this place was a place that genetic experiments that were being constructed by scientists .These experiments involved splicing animal DNA and grafting it into humans, and seeing the end result. Most of these turned out to be mistakes, and never lasted for more than a week. He was different though. He was different from the day he was born.

While the "Whitecoats" (This was what everyone called the scientists)had tried to graft different animal DNA into humans, and almost all of them had failed. _Almost_. He was one of those successful hybrids…and as a result, they had been training him as a soldier for who knows what reason. He had wings… he had damn wings! He had never wanted this at first, realizing that his chance at a normal life had flown out the window. He had been born with them, and for as long as he could remember, the Whitecoats had run test after test on him.

However, they must have thought he had promise, for they did not treat him as though he were trash, like the rest of the experiments. He was treated ok, and was given military training. There was one catch though. When Ryan had been relaxing in the dining hall, he had overheard something disturbing from two Whitecoats. They had plans to turn him into one of the wolf-like Erasers. Erasers, like Ryan, were genetically changed, except with wolf DNA. They were used as lackeys for the facility, and were exceedingly ugly. So Ryan, not wanting to become one of those brutes, did the one thing he could… Leave the facility.

So here he was, crouching and waiting for the Erasers to show up . Two had found Ryan and had tried to subdue him, but one had ended up with a broken neck and the other with a slashed throat…but not before they could call for backup. These Erasers had evidently been sent out to capture him, and take him back to the "Prison", which was what he called the place.

However, being a human-avian hybrid certainly had its perks. Ryan could fly, obviously, be there were a few skills that he had developed and put to use. Ryan's hearing was for one, incredibly sharp. He could hear anything from a mile away if he really concentrated. The same thing went for his sight. It was as though he had hawk eyes. . He could see even the smallest object if he put his mind to it. As for his physical being, Ryan couldn't understand a bit of it, except it would help him survive against the Erasers. He had enhanced strength, resulting from the genetic mutations, or whatever they were. He could lift most heavy objects that many adults couldn't even move. Also, Ryan needed much more to eat than any human. He could chow down a whole pizza, and be content, not stuffed.

Ryan heard a crunching sound, which could only be Erasers clumsily making their way through the forest.

He readied his knife, and dove out of his hiding spot, tackling not an Eraser, or a Whitecoat for that matter…what he_ had _caught was what appeared to be a human soldier. Ryan released his grip on The man, sailing out of sight behind some trees. The soldier scrambled to his feet, firing his rifle in Ryan's general direction. Ryan had thrown himself flat on the ground, anticipating the soldiers' reaction. Bullets whizzed over his head as he crawled to a tree and began quietly scaling it. The soldier had stopped firing and was surveying the surrounding area. He was looking specifically towards Ryan had vanished. He was inching his way forward, when Ryan had jumped off the tree branch he was perched on and crashed down on top of the soldier. He quickly grabbed the man's pistol and put it to his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, which is the greatest novel in the world._

Ryan had the gun to the soldiers head, which was freakin' crazy. He attacked a soldier, thinking it had been an Eraser. If there were any other soldiers in the area, he was screwed. The soldier under him struggled briefly, but when he pushed harder on the pistol, the man stopped moving. There was complete and utter silence while Ryan thought about what to do. There was a sudden rustling behind Ryan , and before he could move, the barrel of a rifle was pushed up against his head. Ryan froze ,and the soldier underneath him rolled to his feet. He looked slightly dazed as he went to pick up his rifle.

"Who the hell is that guy? He took you down no problem. Maybe he's a terrorist! That would explain why he's in the middle of nowhere. We should take him in and see what we could get out of him." The new soldier said. He pulled Ryan roughly to his feet and walked around to look him in the face. He only complied because these guy had rifles. Otherwise he would have destroyed them. The soldier pulled off Ryan mask and disbelief covered his face.

"Yo, Joe! This guy's only a kid .Ha! You were beaten by a kid! That's pathetic."He grinned as he approached Ryan . "Hey, you know what? I'll fight you. For the fun of it. No gun," The new man dropped his rifle on the ground, as well as his pistol. " We'll see who's the better fighter." He took a defensive stance, as did Ryan there was complete silence as the two combatants stood completely still. The man suddenly charged at Ryan throwing a right hook.

Ryan easily dodged it, then replied with a punch of his own. The man caught it, but was promptly knocked off his feet by a sweep kick. The man grunted as Ryan jumped on top of him and started wrestling with him. The first soldier, Joe ,was watching this match with interest, quietly nursing his bruised ribs. It seemed even at first, then the battle began to tip towards the boy. There was a flash of movement , then suddenly The kid was sitting on the soldier, twisting the mans arm.

"OK I give! I give!" The man shouted. The strange kid had let the man up and was standing a few feet away, looking watchful. The soldier stood up uneasily, then started laughing. Ryan was dumbfounded, but remained silent. "Well, I must admit, you've given me quite a challenge. Say, you look like you don't have a home. _Do you have a home?_" The soldier was eyeing Ryan's ragged clothes and worn look. Ryan looked uneasy, but shook his head.

The man looked thoughtful, then grinned. "You know what? I just had a great idea. Why don't you come back to base with us. I'm sure the general can find a use for you. Plus you would have a warm place to stay and something to eat. I'm surprised someone of your skill is living on the streets. Well, do you want to?"

Ryan was uncertain. He was a living mutant mistake, with bird wings, and yet he was being offer a place to stay. It seemed like a trick by the erasers, but Ryan didn't have much of a choice. He nodded , then stood there silently. The man grabbed his rifle, then the two men began to walk off into the darkening woods. Ryan trailed behind them, keeping his distance. The soldier noticed this after a while, and turned back and approached Ryan.

"what's wrong? Don't trust us yet?" He asked, looking at Ryan.

"No, I guess not. You are soldiers , and I live on the street. You would trust a person like me so readily?" Ryan said, leaning up against a tree.

The man thought for a moment, then pulled out his handgun .Ryan stiffened, until the soldier held the gun out to Ryan, handle first. Ryan took the gun slowly, expecting a trick, but the man grinned, letting go of the weapon. Ryan quickly checked if it was loaded. When he saw it was, he held it at his side, keeping his guard up.

"I'm Mairen, by the way. That over there is James. We were patrolling these woods . The army could use someone of your skill. You bested both of us, and, frankly, I'm amazed." He began to walk off without another word. James shrugged, then followed his comrade. Ryan still didn't trust them, but he felt better now that he had a weapon. He followed them back to their base, keeping his distance.

At the military base, Ryan felt mall the more uncomfortable. Steel fences with barb wire, as well as many men in army uniforms screamed danger. Ryan had a mental alarm that alerted him to danger. It was a handy tool, but right now it was blaring. He silently followed the soldiers in to a building and into an elevator. That wasn't good. If he needed to make an escape, he wouldn't be able to. After about a minute of descending into the earth, the elevator stopped. The door opened into what appeared to be a conference room. At the end of the room, stood a man in army uniform, medals adorning his suit. He looked slightly amused as Ryan approached the man, keeping an eye on everything around him. The man, apparently the general, noticed this. He greeted James and Mairen, then turned towards Ryan, who had been standing nearby, watching the proceedings quietly.

Finally, after the two soldiers had finished talking to the general, he turned towards Ryan. "So, you're the kid that bested my soldiers. I must say, I'm impressed. If you need somewhere to stay, we can offer you a place here. However, you will be put to work. How good are you with weapons?"

Ryan thought about how to answer this. "Well, why don't you put me through a test or something, then you can find out." He said quietly. The general had not been expecting this response, but nontheless he directed ryan toward the firing range and cautioned his not to get angry if he was outdone.

After the challenge, All the soldiers that had been present were in awe. Ryan had outdone all of them, getting direct hits on all of the targets. All the pain and torture Ryan had been put through at the Prison to become a soldier had paid off. He had made himself, however closed in it was, a new home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride. It belongs To Patterson, and he is a freaking awesome writer. _

Chapter 3, the nightmare begins.

When it had started, Ryan had discovered that he was locked in a cage…_again!_ He was crammed into it, wings pressing up against the back of the crate. He cursed himself for allowing himself to trust those soldiers. There was movement outside the crate, then a bright light had flooded the crate…someone had opened it. Ryan tried to move, but to his horror he was bound and gagged. Two men in white lab coats carried Ryan down several hallways, while he struggled but, it was pointless. These two guys obviously knew what they were doing.

They came to a large white blast door, which opened with a hiss. One of the two men poked Ryan with a stun rod, then quickly untied him. They threw him into a massive room, Which was also white and featureless. Ryan slowly picked himself of the floor, wincing at the stun rod's effect. His legs felt rubbery, but were getting better.

A door opened at the other end of the room. Ryan readied himself, not knowing what was coming. A massive figure walked out of the shadows, and Ryan was stunned. It looked like someone had taken a mid-evil suit of armor, and made it modernized. There a lance on it's back, and a large golden sword belted to it's waist by a golden belt. Strapped to the knight's leg was a H&K MP5, which was completely out of place. There were what appeared to be massive, metal wings folded up behind it, which was also unusual..

A scientist, also in a white lab coat, walked out of nowhere and stood next to the knight. "I would like to introduce you to our new creation. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll leave you two to catch up. With that short statement, the scientist left. Ryan's mind began to whirl. _Who is this person , what did that guy mean?_ The knight slowly removed it's helmet, and Ryan's jaw dropped open.

It was his friend, Kyrie. She had been captured by erasers, and they had beaten Ryan to a pulp…to the point he couldn't move. He had never seen her again, but had devoted all his time and energy towards finding her, but with no success. Here she was, in front of him! Ryan could hardly believe .

Kyrie's raven hair hid one side of her face. Her eyes were deep black, and though she was thin, she was still as strong as Ryan. She had captured his heart the first time they had met, and they had brought peace and solace to each other's hearts in the Prison.

Kyrie drew the sword and sprang towards him wordlessly, at an incredible speed. It was impossible… she was way too fast. The sword slashed deep into his chest, sending Ryan flying towards the wall. There was another blur of movement as She pulled out the MP5 and opened fire on him. The only thought that went through his mind as the bullets connected with his chest was: _Why?_

Ryan awoke, flailing. He fell out of his bunk and hit the floor with a heavy thud. A light flicked on and Ryan could see that he was still in the army's HQ. So it was all a dream…Thank god. He saw the general staring at him. "You ok? You just randomly fell out of bed, flailing. Eh, whatever. We need you in the meeting room. It's important." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Ryan seething at his bluntness. Ryan had been at the base for almost a week now, and the men had been training him. However, Ryan had been rusty at first, but quickly got back into how to fight using a knife, using all manners of weapons. The men were amazed at how deftly he wielded a handgun, rifle, and shotgun. Perhaps now they were going to send him on a real mission. The thought made Ryan's heart leap with joy at finally being accepted somewhere. He still had not told anyone that he was a human-avian hybrid with wings.

Ryan walked over to a closet and opened it. As he wasn't official military personnel, he was free to wear whatever he wished. He had been given clothes by several soldiers, who he had become friends with. He selected a long black trench coat, as well as black pants. He wore the trench coat because it easily hid his wings from view. He put on his boots, which had metal clips on them instead of laces, which made them easy to put on. He belted on his gun belt with his two army issue handguns. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was ready. He walked out into the hallway and heading down to the meeting room.

He arrived to see all of the soldiers from team magma standing there, the squad he had been adopted into. They al greeted him, while the general cleared his throat loudly. Everyone fell silent as the general pulled out a world map. " Ok, here's the situation… a city in France has apparently been deserted for unknown reasons. I want all of you to check it out and let me know what happened. Then, if possible, resolve the issue. Understood?" He asked.

"YES SIR!" the soldiers shouted. Ryan stepped up to the general and asked him, "Can I go also?"

'Yes that is the reason you're here. I hope we can rely on your abilities." The general said with a small smile. Ryan grinned as one of the men, James, turned to him.

"We had better get up on the roof. A chopper will arrive soon for us. We had better get up there, or else it will leave without us." A voice said, and Ryan noticed James for the first time, and also that he was in full uniform, with a rifle slung across his back. The uniform the men were wearing was entirely black, obviously for stealth operations. Each wore what looked like a S.W.A.T helmet, until Ryan saw that it had the army sign on the front of it. The men filed out of the room, but the general held Ryan back for a moment. The man reached down behind his massive desk and produced a massive case almost 4 feet long.

"Ryan, this is a personal gift from me. Based on your fighting style, we figured that you prefer close combat, so I got this from the R&D department. I want your first mission to be a success." He began un-strapping the Velcro that held the case shut, then motioned for Ryan to open it. He did so, and Ryan's mouth dropped open.

A gleaming sword lay inside the case. It was about 4 feet long, with a blue strip running down the blade. The handle was titanium, with small eagle wings carved into it. Ryan picked up and swung it experimentally, and it moved like a extension of his arm. He was amazed that the general would do something like this. The blade was straight and small designs were imprinted on the blade. The sword was a work of art.

The general walk to the door and locked it, then turned towards Ryan. " I now all about your wings."

The words echoed for a moment, while Ryan registered this. His mental alarms went off was Ryan instinctively swung the sword in front of himself in a defensive stance. Ryan was stunned. He saw no way out; this room had no windows. "How do you know?' He said his voice hoarse.

" I saw you flying away one night. Don't worry, your secret is safe…I haven't told anyone. I want to help you. I don't know if you know, but there are others like you. I'm not sure where they are though. Several attempts have been made by an unknown group to kill them . However their fine. I will sent someone with you to keep an eye on you." The general unlocked the door, then walked to his desk and pressed a button for the intercom. "Chris Redfield, please report to my office immediately." He sat down and waited.

A few minutes later, a man walked in the door. He was wearing some kind of body armor that said BSAA on it, and he had a m3 shotgun slung across his back. He looked to be in his thirties, and had the look of a seasoned veteran of battle ."Yes, you need me?' Chris asked. He glanced at Ryan, then turned his attention back to the general.

"Yes. I want you be provide body guard service to this kid. He is going with team magma to investigate a city. Keep an eye on him and protect him. Understood?"The general said to Chris.

"Yes sir. I shall accompany him. " Chris said. He turned towards the doorway and began to walk out, motioning Ryan to follow. "I'm Chris Redfield, of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. You must be Ryan . Good to meet you." Chris said with a smile, shaking Ryan's hand.

"Same here." Ryan said. Chris seemed like a nice guy, but Ryan's mind was millions of miles away. There were others? Like him? Ryan's head was spinning. He had to find them. He just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Welcome to France

Ryan and Chris made their way up to the helipad, where the chopper was waiting. James was beckoning to them, looking impatient . "What took you so long? We were about to leave without you." Just then, he noticed Chris for the first time. "Hey Chris! You're coming too? Great! Well, let's go." Ryan and Chris boarded the chopper , which lifted off and flew away over the English Channel,(the base was located by the water.)

As the chopper was heading toward the destination, the team members were chatting with each other. Chris was looking at Ryan curiously. "Why are you coming with these guys? Aren't you young to be here?" Chris asked.

"I'm here because the army values my skills. I was able to take down several soldiers, and the soldiers gave me a home and let me be useful. What about you? If your with the BSAA , then why are you here?" Ryan asked him. He had his wings folded tightly against his body, thankful he was wearing the trench coat, which was hiding his wings from view. Having a 13 foot wingspan wasn't easy to hide, so thank god for trench coats.

"I was sent here to go on this mission, actually." Chris said as he loaded his shotgun. "I was on my way to the helipad when I got called. Body guard huh? First for me. Whatever, they must be confident in your abilities. Well, were almost there and-"Chris was cut off as an explosion rocked the chopper. "What the hell?!" Those were the last words Chris spoke as another explosion rocked the chopper, sending it out of control. Ryan saw the ground rushing up towards them, then realized the chopper was falling. As it spun faster, Ryan's hand slipped off the railing he was holding onto. He was thrown from the chopper as Chris dove for his hand. He missed, and watched helplessly as Ryan flew towards the ground .

Ryan saw the chopper disappear from sight as he plummeted towards the ground. He snapped his wings open as he neared the ground, but he was going to fast. He slowed down, but not enough to make a soft landing. He folded his wings as he hit the ground. He tumbled for half a minute, then hit a dumpster. Ryan was dazed from the impact, then something crossed his mind…What was a dumpster doing in the middle of the street?

He slowly picked himself up,, drawing one of his handguns as he did so. He reached for the other one, but found that it was missing: probably gone from when he hit the ground. He checked his ammo and saw that all four clip were still there. After verifying that he was in one piece, Ryan finally took a look at his surroundings. What he saw made him sick, worse than when the white coats were doing experiments on him.

The street was littered with bodies. Some seemed unharmed, others were ripped open , ribcages oozing blood, and still others that were rotting, as though they had been there for days. Ryan walked among the bodies, and occasionally checked some for life signs, but it was in vain…there was nothing but death all around him. He turned the corner and saw even more dead bodies. He walked down this street too, noting nothing different than the previous street.

Ryan's mental alarms started blaring as he neared a fire hydrant. Ryan spun on his heel, and checked behind him. Nothing moved in the streets. His mind was screaming danger, and yet he saw nothing…. There was a slight groaning from up above him, and before he could react, someone jumped down behind him and grabbed him around the neck. Ryan smelled rotting flesh and he nearly passed out from it. He struggled violently against the attacker, but was unable to throw him off. The man pried up one of Ryan's arms and moved it towards his mouth…The guy was trying to bite him!

Even with his enhanced strength, he was no match for this guy. His arm was getting closer to the man's mouth and he could feel the putrid breath on his arm when a gunshot rang out. The man's hand was blasted off, giving Ryan the opportunity he needed. He elbowed his attacker in the face as hard as he could, then spun around, pulling his sword from it's sheath as he did so. Ryan swung the sword in an arc as hard as he could, cleaving the man in half straight down the middle . the man's two part fell apart in opposite directions, but Ryan was severely shaken. He spun to face his savior and sure enough, there was a lone man standing there, holding a handgun. Ryan cautiously approached the man, but when the guy lowered his weapon, Ryan sheathed his sword.

"Thanks a ton. If you hadn't shown up, I would have been food for that bastard. So…Who are you?" Ryan asked. The man had blonde hair that slightly obscured part of his face. He was wearing a BSAA uniform similar to Chris's. On his back he had a SIG-556 assault rifle on his back. He had the air of a man who had seen a lot in his life that he wished he hadn't seen.

" I'm Leon Kennedy. I'M a BSAA agent sent in to investigate this city .I was supposed to meet up with Chris Redfield. Do you know him?" Leon asked , giving Ryan a strange look.

"Yeah I know him. Our chopper got shot down on the way here, and we got separated. I'm trying to find him, as well as the rest of my squad." Ryan told Leon.

You're with Chris/ What are you even doing here? This city is a death trap. Surely they didn't send you in with the soldiers?" Leon said incredulously .

"The soldiers saw me as a valuable asset, and wanted me to come with them." Ryan said plainly. Leon had a look on his face that straight out said that he didn't believe that a lone 15 year old with a sword had been sent in with a squad of soldiers to help them In a mission.

"Whatever. We had best stick together. We need to find the rest of the squad. I was going to make my way towards that building over there…it seems it has some connection to this city…or rather, the state of this city."Leon said as he started off in the direction of a particularly tall building in the distance. The building looked familiar, but Ryan just couldn't place it.

As they walked, Ryan found out more and more out Leon. He had been involved with the raccoon city incident, where a virus had broken out and turned the entire city into zombies. He had escaped the city, then a few years later he had been sent to Spain to search for the U.S presidents daughter. There , he had discovered a madman named Saddler who was using a parasite called Las Plagas to achieve his own ends and change the world to his own image. Leon had killed saddler, then joined the BSAA with Chris to help prevent this kind of thing from happening ever again.

Apparently, what had happened to this city was the result of the T-virus…the same virus that had run rampant in raccoon city. Occasionally, Leon or Ryan had to kill one the people that had gotten up and tried to attack them. Ryan told Leon about how he was living on the street, and how he had been accepted into the army. He neglected to mention that he was a mutant freak of nature.

The pair neared the doors to the large building, then suddenly it hit Ryan like a brick to the face. This was Itex…An international corporation that secretly conducted genetic experiments. They were the reason that Ryan was like this… and now Ryan wanted to find out what they were up to. Also… this was his chance to find out what had happened to Kyrie.

Leon and Ryan both entered the building cautiously, being as silent as possible. There was movement up ahead. Ryan and Leon both readied their pistols and inched closer, when suddenly a rifle appeared out of the dark and pointing in his face. Ryan froze, while Leon lowered his pistol. "Chris! Good to see your alright." The rifle lowered, and Ryan saw it was James. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Ryan could see most of the squad was here…four were missing .

"Ryan! God , don't scare me like that. I thought you were one of them. We are mostly here, except for four. We were ambushed and we lost 4. We're trying to establish a base of operations, and this place seemed as good as any to set up. There is one building in the city that has power, and were going to investigate." James said, turning his flashlight all around the room.

"Alright men! Fan out and clear this floor. Seal off the rest. It will be too hard to clear out the building with these numbers . After we're all set, we'll send out a team to check out that building. Move out!'' The captain of team magma shouted. The men saluted, then spread out, checking to building for anything alive/undead.

"Chris, we should go help the men search this floor, and see if we can find anything." Leon said, pulling out his rifle and switching it to three round bursts.

"Can't. I've been assigned body guard duty to this kid. I was ordered by the general. Where he goes, I go." Chris said. Leon gave ryan another weird look, then moved away, checking a storage room as he did so. Things were looking up as Ryan followed Leon towards an elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Itex.

The itex building was in complete darkness as they made their way towards the elevator. Ryan had his hand gun clutched in his hand as Leon led the way down the hallway. Every room they searched was empty, save for dead bodies. Leon made it to the elevator and hit the button to call it. There was silence , save for Ryan's breathing. He was scared…he wasn't afraid to admit that. He wanted to get out of this damn city, but he had a mission to complete. He wasn't planning on leaving until he finished it. Ryan turned around to walk back down the hall with Chris and Leon when there was a loud crash from above. There was the loud rattling of rifle fire and screaming.

"Damn it! We need to get back upstairs! Go!!"Leon shouted. The three charged down the hallway and emerged in the main hall. Three soldiers were backed into a corner, firing on what appeared to be a horde of the undead. Leon and Chris leveled their weapons and began firing. Body flew in different directions and bullets and shotgun shells rained into the mass of zombies. The mass turned and headed in their direction. Chris and Leon were being forced back by the sheer number of men coming at them. Ryan was firing his hand gun when he tripped on something. He scrambled to his feet to find it was a soldier with most of his insides torn out.

Ryan nearly threw up as he caught up with Chris, who had switched to his handgun. "There's too many of them! We need to get upstairs to the top floor. I saw a chopped there on the way. If we can get up there, we can get out of this city and have it bombed!" He shouted, continuing to blast away at the zombies. Ryan was firing away, killing men left and right. He ejected the empty clip from his gun and reached for another, only to find that, to his horror that he was out of ammunition.

"Chris! I'm all out!" Ryan shouted starting to panic.

"I'm almost empty too!"Leon shouted, reloading with his last clip. "We need to get to the stairs. Follow me!" He turned towards another hallway and began running down it, Chris and Ryan close behind him. The moaning of the horde faded away as they progressed deeper into the Itex building. There was no sound except their harsh breathing and footsteps echoing down the hallway. They soon came to a stairwell, but they only realized that in the darkness because Ryan ran into the railing with a loud _oof_.

"Head up. Keep your eyes open for anything that moves. Keep moving and stay alert." Leon said as he started up the stairs. Ryan followed, feeling his way up. He Heard Chris's steps right behind him, which made him feel better. Leon held out his arm, which Ryan only knew because he bumped into it. "The stairs are out. We'll need to find another way. Come on, there's a hallway here. Maybe we can find another staircase down here." Leon said to Ryan, who nodded. The group of three made their way down the hallway, carefully listening for any sounds that might not be human .

Eventually they came to a door that said **STORAGE **on it, and Ryan didn't see anywhere else they could go. He threw his weight at the door. It refused to budge. Chris and Leon also started pushing slowly opening the steel door. When it was open enough Ryan entered a room dimly lit by emergency lighting. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Fang was typing away on his laptop when he saw Max and Iggy roll past him, wrestling with each other. He had been bored and had used his laptop(which he stole from Itex ) to hack into Military shoulder cams to see what they were doing. What he had found on one of them was scary. He stopped what he was doing.

Fang was 14, as were iggy and Max. They were bird avian hybrids, who had escaped from the School. The school was responsible for why they were the way they were. Nudge, their younger "sister" , was 8 years old, as was Gazzy. Angel, the youngest of the bunch, was 6 years old. Together, they made up the flock (The name for their little family.)

Each had their own special skills and abilities. Max for example could fly at speeds up to 200 mph, a speed non of the others could match. Iggy was blind, but he had better hearing than anyone else. He could also "Feel" colors. Whatever that meant. Gazzy could well…umm… let off farts that are supersonic (Ew, I know) but it was a useful skill in a tight spot.

Angel was a scary little six year old. For starters, she could manipulate human minds. She could force them to do whatever she wanted them to do. She could also breath under water. She was a demon in her own cute adorable way. Fang himself could become invisible if he stayed absolutely still. This was another useful skill that he had developed. All of them had developed these skills over the course of two years.

Fang was watching transfixed as the camera he was watching fell out of the chopper and fell some 100 feet before hitting the ground. The camera tumbled with whoever it was attached to and came to a stop. For a moment Fang thought the guy had been killed from the fallm, but miraculously the guy got to his feet, if a bit unsteady. The guy Fang was watching was actually only 15. He apparently had some skills the army valued, and that's why he was in the middle of who knows where. When the kid straightened out the camera, what Fang saw chilled him to the bone.

Bodies littered the streets. Everywhere the camera looked, there were dead bodies. The kid swore as he picked his way through the dead. "Hey Max, you might want to see this. This in a city not far away."

The Flock was in Paris, France. They were staying there because their dog, Total had requested it. Those of you that had never heard of a talking dog, get over it. He was another experiment Max and the others had freed from Itex. They had stuck together for the past year. Right now Total was off with Max's mother, doing who knows what.

Max and the flock gathered around the Laptop and witnessed the kid being grabbed by someone or something. Max held her breath as the kid on screen struggled, then was saved by someone. "Who are you?" Someone asked.

I'm Ryan . I got separated from my squad."

"Ryan? That sounds familiar…did we know someone like that?" Fang asked Max.

"No… not that I'm aware of. Maybe we can ask this person who he is." Fang said and stopped dead. The camera turned towards a large building . It was the only lit building in the desolate city. Fang recognized it as The Itex HQ.

"We should head towards that building. Maybe there are survivors that can tell us what happened." The man named Leon said. The two began to make their way towards the Itex building, but Fang had seen enough. He shut the laptop and turned to the rest of the flock.

"Well, what do you say we head to this city? One I want to meet this guy, and two if the entire city is dead this would be a great opportunity to break into Itex and find out stuff about ourselves." Fang said, looking to Max.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. If we get attacked by something, we can just fly out of there. OK, lets go!" Max said. The flock all spread their wings and took off, heading towards the city, which Fang said was to the north. _Max! You don't know what you are getting yourself into! _ The voice in here head told her. Max had this annoying voice in her head that told her all sorts of information. The thing was, was that it spoke at the most inopportune times. She had no idea who the voice was, but it had helped her stay alive so far. _ Oh yeah? Well we will see what happens! _Max said to the voice. When it did not reply, Max smiled to herself.

Ryan grinned as he examined the room. They had just stepped into what appeared to be an armory. Leon was immediately checking out a rack of M-32 assault rifles. Apparently Itex had developed these to do who knows what. Chris was already sifting through the numerous shotguns, from the m3's to the SPAS assault shotguns. Ryan himself walked over to a rack of Attaché cases that were lined up on a rack. Ryan opened the first one, then a grin lit up his face. A special purpose rifle 8 lay in the case.

This was the rifle that Ryan was specifically trained to use. It had multiple railings on it where different attachments could be put on it. Ryan immediately opened the other cases, and if his smile could have gotten bigger, his face would have fallen off. One case held a shotgun attachment, another had a flamethrower, and still another had a grenade launcher. Ryan opened another case and found this one had three different scoped for the rifle: Heat vision, night vision, and a Zoom scope. There was a case larger than the rest sitting on a table that caught Ryan's eye. He unfastened the clips and opened it, whistling softly at what he saw.

Inside the case lay the three part for the missile launcher for the SPR-8 rifle. Along with them lay 10 rockets, each about a 6 inches long. Leon walked up to Ryan, a new rifle and sniper rifle on his back. "Wow, you hit the jackpot. This stuff could level the city." He said with a grin.. Chris also walked up with his new SPAS shotgun and a H&K MP5 .

"Yeah. Looks like you happened to find the best tools in the shed." Chris said, loading his shotgun.

"Yeah, just give a minute to pack this all up." Ryan said quickly attaching a shotgun to his rifle and a zoom scope. Within minutes, Ryan had packed up the weapons and attachments for the rifle, as well as ammo for all the weapons. Ryan grinned as he packed away and emergency battery pack. This was gonna be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the Revealing

Ryan , Chris, and Leon all headed up to the roof, all hoping to get out of this freak show of a city. Leon had recalled seeing a chopper on the roof, and that was their ticket out of here. Ryan could hardly wait, partly because he wanted to find the others like him. He had decided to make that his mission when he got out of this mess.

They climbed a staircase up to the roof, which was about a ten minute climb. The group emerged outside, expecting to see the chopper there on the helipad, but instead there wasn't one. "Hmm, I could have sworn there was a chopper here."Leon said, looking confused. He walked out a bit onto the helipad and looked around. Ryan's mental alarms began going off, and he voiced his concern to Chris and Leon.

"You're right. Something seems off. We had better get back inside." Chris said. Leon nodded in agreement, when they heard the sounds of helicopter blades. Ryan readied his assault rifle, while Chris prepped his rocket launcher. They waited, while the sound got louder and louder.

They were almost to the door, when a chopper appeared from under the lip of the building. It had people on it, and for a moment, Ryan was relieved…then he saw the sign on the side of the chopper: Itex. Itex had come for him. Ryan sprinted for cover as the men in the chopper leveled tranquilizer rifles. He glanced back and saw Chris and Leon doing the same. Darts peppered the wall as Ryan crouched, waited for a break in the enemy fire to return fire.

"Chris…_**WHERE'S THAT ROCKET LAUNCHER?!**_" Ryan screamed into his microphone. He pulled out his pistol and blind-fired, hoping to hit someone. He heard a scream and knew that he had gotten someone.

"Ryan, Leon! I need cover fire!"He heard Chris shout over the mike. Ryan looked over and saw Chris Kneeling, rocket launcher in hand. Ryan nodded to Leon, then both rolled out from behind cover, immediately spraying bullets at the chopper with their rifles. Several men fell out of the chopper to the street below as the men stopped for a moment, caught off guard by this assault. Chris rolled out from behind his cover, aimed, and fired.

The rocket streaked towards the chopper, impacting the side. The chopper spun out of control, spinning in circles. Ryan turned towards Chris and Leon to see if they were alright. He grinned when he saw they were. Leon pointed behind him and shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Ryan spun around way too late. The choppers back end collided with Ryan, knocking him backwards. He tried to get down on the ground to stop his flight, but the chopper had hit him too hard. He flew off the building and down to the street below as the chopper collided with the building opposite of them, exploding into a fireball. Ryan plummeted towards the street, he ripped off his trench coat, quickly opening his wings. He spied a flagpole jutting out from the building down below him. Ryan let himself drop, then grabbed the flagpole. He swung his legs like he was a human catapult, and used his momentum to propel himself upward.

Ryan saw two more choppers ascending, and decided that he would try to steal one, and destroy the other. He only hoped that Chris and Leon wouldn't dismiss him as a freak and leave him. He soared upwards, not needing to beat his wings yet. He soared into sight, heading for the chopper right above him. He caught a glimps of Chris and Leon, and both of them looked lost for words…Ryan grinned as he was soon level with the chopper, the men inside staring at him, also lost for words.

Chris had though he failed in his ordes when he saw Ryan go over the edge of the building, and this was further worsened by the fact that that two more choppers had shown up. Both loaded with men. Chris stood ther getting ready for a fight when something soared up from the side of the building.

It was Ryan…and he had _wings_! Chris couldn't believe it. Such a thing was scientifically impossible. Chris quickly shook off the initial shock as Leon pointed his rifle. Ryan had flown up to one of the choppers and was throwing men out of it, many trying to fight. Within seconds, men stopped flying out of the chopper. The other one turned to point at it and loosed a pair of rockets. Ryan vaulted out of the chopper seconds before the chopper exploded, heading towards the other one. He disappeared for a moment, bodies flying out of either side of the chopper, when the sound of fighting stopped. The chopper maneuvered and landed on top of the helipad. Ryan grinned as he stepped out of the chopper and saw Chris and Leon's faces.

Chris seemed to recover from his shock first. "What the hell just happened? How come you didn't tell us about that?" He asked looking slightly pissed off now that the immediate danger was gone. Ryan was about to answer when his mental alarm went off again. He looked around but was unable to locate the source of the danger. Suddenly he spotted a figure standing on the building adjacent to them. Chris followed his gaze and stopped dead, his hand flying to his handgun.

"Who is that?" Ryan asked, feeling he should draw his sword.

"No…It's impossible… That guy there is Albert Wesker…. He was the mastermind behind the incident in Africa, and is a massive figure in Umbrella. I could have sworn that me and Sheva had killed him, but I guess we were wrong." Chris gritted his teeth as Wesker jumped, clearing the gap between buildings with ease. He slowly walked towards the group of three as they all readied their weapons.

"Ah Chris. Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Wesker asked quietly . He walked up to Ryan who wasn't sure if he should move or not. "Well now.. you've caused quite a bit of trouble for my men. Why don't you put that gun down and come with me. You can help stop this virus from spreading . Come with me Ryan." Wesker said, smirking slightly.

"Don't listen to him! He's the reason this all started! No! Wesker you-"Chris was unable to finish as Wesker suddenly ran towards Ryan in a blur of motion. Ryan had never seen anyone move so fast and was unable to move as Wesker smashed Ryan in the chest with and unbelievable powerful palm strike. Ryan flew back and crashed into a wall, feeling one of his wings breaking. He feel to the ground stunned as Chris and Leon opened fire on the assailant.


End file.
